Pokemon XD walkthrough part 2
POKEMON XD WALKTHROUGH PART 2 Pokemon HQ Lab When you return to the Lab, Lily and the rest will have completed the Purify Chamber, which was a project that Professor Krane and your father were working on 5 years ago. The Purify Chamber is incredibly useful for purifying your Pokemon if you know how to use it properly. Basically, you can put a Shadow Pokemon in the middle of a "Set". Then, you can place normal Pokemon around the Pokemon. If you place them in the right order, the Shadow Pokemon will be purified much faster. Ideally, you want to have it so, going clockwise, each Pokemon's type (if it has two, just one of them) beats the following Pokemon's type. Like, if you have a Treecko on the top (12 'o clock), a Mudkip to the right (4 o' clock), and a Torchic to the left (8 o' clock), there would be good Tempo because Treecko's Grass-type beats Mudkip's Water-type, Mudkip's Water-type beats Torchic's Fire-type, and Torchic's Fire-type beats Treecko's Grass-type. It's synergies like that which you're looking for! Also, the Shadow Pokemon's type matters a lot. If you can, try to have it so it's type beats the Pokemon's type it's facing. Let's say you had the three Pokemon I previously mentioned in the Set. If you needed to purify a Pikachu, you would want it facing the Mudkip. (You can turn the direction the Pokemon is facing by selecting Rotate.) There's a bit more to it than that, but those are the basics. You can have only 1 Shadow Pokemon in the middle of the Set, and up to 4 Pokemon surrounding it. You also have 9 Sets to work with, so you can really get a lot of purifying done! When you're done messing around with the Purify Chamber, Lily will tell you that Datan was checking out the Data Rom you picked up earlier, and asks that you go see how it's coming along. Lily tells you that he's upstairs, in the room next to Professor Krane's office. Jovi immediately beats you to the punch, and darts off looking for him. Head upstairs to where Lily told you, and you'll find Jovi there, who will tell you that Datan wasn't there. Go talk to Adon, and he'll say that he say Datan go downstairs. Proceed to go down the stairs, and talk with the lady outside of your room, and she'll say that she saw him go outside. Silly Datan... Head outside, and talk to the researcher out there who will tell you that he saw him walk away from the Lab. Go down the steps, and then go right until you find Datan. Datan, at first mistaking you for the Professor, tells you that he couldn't decipher it, and it would take someone much more talented to decipher it. Professor Krane walks up and knows just who can do it. He asks you to deliver the Data Rom to Nett at the ONBS in Pyrite Town. Nett is the right-hand man to Secc, ONBS's leader, and will be able to decipher it. Krane gives you the location of Pyrite Town. Now, it's time to embark to Pyrite Town! Pyrite Town When you first arrive in Pyrite Town, you'll see a girl named Marcia running away from a person with a video camera. Odd, but you don't need to pay it much mind now. As you move through the town, you'll eventually see an officer stop two shifty-looking characters called Trudly and Folly. Sound familliar? I wonder why... He tells them to stay out of trouble and to keep away from here, and then they run off, of course. First off, there are plenty of Trainers to fight in the town, and better yet, you can fight them over and over to raise your Pokemon's levels and purify them fast! If you've been having some trouble with the recent Trainers, you'll definitely want to fight the Trainers around here until you can handle them with ease. Chances are, you'll be able to handle them without much trouble anyway. Second, you can pick up some really good items in the Hotel! A Hyper Potion, Parlyz Heal, and most importantly, the Focus Band, can all be yours after browsing around in the Hotel. You'll definitely want to equip the Focus Band on one of your Pokemon just in case. Chances are you don't have anything better to equip on it anyway, so having a chance to stay alive after a fatal hit is always a good thing. Don't rely on it, but know you might get lucky every now and then. Third, if the Duel Square Trainers are no match for you, enter in the Pyrite Colosseum! All of the Pokemon in there are at Level 20, which should be right around your Level if you've been raising your Pokemon properly, and give great EXP when you beat them! Not only that, but if you win a four-in-a-row Tournament, you'll receive some Poke Dollars and a TM for your victory. Awesome! I strongly recommend winning at least the first two tournaments to help raise your Pokemon's levels. Even if you don't wish to participate, be sure to make use of the Healing Machine and PC here since there isn't a Pokemon Center in town. When you're ready, enter the large blueish building that's right to the east of the bridge crossing over to the Colosseum. This is ONBS, which is your destination. Take the elevators up to the second floor. Enter the first room you see to meet with Secc. Secc will tell you that you need to tell Nett about the Data Rom right away. While you're on the second floor, enter the southwestern most room to watch a TV broadcast. You'll need to do this before you see Nett. You can also pick up a Soothe Bell item by bringing Kandee, the girl in the room adjacent to the recording room, to her mother on the third floor. After reuniting them, talk to Kandee's mother again to receive the Soothe Bell as a reward. Climb the stairs up to the roof of the building, and then enter the penthouse to meet with Nett. You'll give Nett the Data Rom, but he'll say it'll take some time to decipher it, so you should go and visit Duking who is in the Rock Poke Spot, taking an interview on catching wild Pokemon. Nett will mark the location on your map. Now's a good time to check it out! Before you exit Pyrite Town, stock up on Lemonades in the Vending Machine right outside of the ONBS building. They're incredibly cost-effective and great healing items. One Lemonade heals 80HP to a Pokemon for the cost of only 350 Poke Dollars. Super Potions only heal 50HP and cost double that! You can also buy other drinks, such as Fresh Water (50HP for 200), Soda Pop (60HP for 250), and Moomoo Milk (100HP for 500), all of which are very good deals, although your best bet at this point is Lemonade. Rock Poke Spot You'll be just in time to see Betty Pofty, a news reporter, interview Duking about the most exciting news to hit Pyrite - the existance of wild Pokemon! Duking will notice you, and then ask that you help him demonstrate how to wild Pokemon catching works in Poke Spots. Walk inbetween Duking and Pofty, and he will explain how Poke Spots in general work. He will give you 10 Poke Snacks to place down on the center of the Poke Spot to help attract wild Pokemon to the area. He'll also give you the Spot Monitor for your P*DA to let you know when a wild Pokemon is in the Poke Spot. When you receive an alert, you'll need to check your P*DA to see which Poke Spot the wild Pokemon is at (there are 3 different Poke Spots). Duking will then mark the location of another Poke Spot, the Oasis Poke Spot, on your map, and then leaves. Oasis Poke Spot After the Rock Poke Spot, head to the Oasis Poke Spot. Duking will be there waiting for you. Duking will be thrilled that you're enthusiastic about catching wild Pokemon, and will ask you a favor: if you ever catch a Trapinch, Surskit, or Wooper, you'll trade it to him. Duking will the mark the third Poke Spot - the Cave Poke Spot - on your map. Cave Poke Spot When you arrive, you'll see Folly and Trudly bumbling around in there. Then Miror B. will show up - stylish in his view, ridiculous in ours. He'll check you out, and then ask if you want to join him and his posse to possess all of the Pokemon in the world. Say no, and he'll have no choice but to fight you. Miror B. has a team of three Lombres and a Shadow Voltorb. The Lombres are Water/Grass-type, making them neutral to Fire-, Ice- and Electric-type attacks. You won't have a type advantage on them unless you use Poison-, Flying-, or Bug-type attacks, all of which are very limited at this point. Shadow attacks will, of course, inflict a lot of damage on them, so be sure to utilize your Shadow Pokemon in this fight! For your normal Pokemon, just have them use their strongest attacks, and focus on taking the Lombres out one at a time, because they can use Absorb to inflict damage and heal their HP. After taking down two of the Lombres, you'll spy a Shadow Voltorb on Miror B.'s team. Be careful, because Voltorb has dangerously high Speed, causing it to strike first against nearly anything! It also has Shadow Rush, which is more powerful than the standard Shadow Blitz, so be extra careful when dealing with Voltorb. If you can, Paralyze it. Even if you can, just lower it's HP with weak attacks and throw Poke Balls at it until you Snag it. Miror B.'s dance will finally break, and you'll be the one doing a victory jig! After his defeat, Miror B. will flee along with his posse, leaving the Miror Radar behind. The Miror Radar is an item that will let you know when Miror B. is in Orre by an on-screen alert. You can then check where he is by using the Miror Radar from your Key Items page. Track him down, and fight him to have a chance at Snagging any Shadow Pokemon that you've missed. As you leave the cave, Nett will e-mail you telling you that he's discovered something about Cipher's plan, and needs you to get back to Pyrite Town on the double to talk about it in person. Pyrite Town When you reach the ONBS station, you may notice something different. The security guard isn't outside! Head indoors and you'll find that Megg - the receptionist - has been taken hostage and is on the roof! Make your way up the elevators, fighting the Cipher Peons as you ascend. You can pick up some Item Chests that you weren't previously able to access, so be sure to do some searching around. You can Snag a Makuhita, Vulpix, and Duskull from some of the Cipher Peons in the building. On the third floor, there's a Healing Machine that you'll want to use before reaching the roof. Save and heal, then fight Cipher Peon Feldas on the roof. His lineup is well-rounded, so watch out! Bite takes care of Kadabra, and Shadow attacks are good to use against Flaaffy. Vigoroth is all bark and no bite, and although it may take a few hits, it should go down without too much trouble. Ralts isn't very powerful, although it's Shadow Wave attack will hit both of your Pokemon at once. Weaken it, inflict a status condition if you can, and then throw some Poke Balls at it. Ralts - more like Kirlia, as Ralts will evolve in just one level - will make a formidable Psychic-type addition to your team. Run back downstairs and heal, save, then enter the penthouse to find Exol. Exol will give Megg back if Nett gives him the Data Rom. Nett reluctantly agrees, and gives Exol the Data Rom. Nett's clever plan is ruined when a Cipher Peon appears on the TV screen and informs Exol that the ONBS's servers have been wiped clean of data, so Nett's backup of the Data Rom is gone for good. You, of course, walk in just in time to try and stop Exol. Exol has a very interesting mix of Pokemon. Be sure to utilize your Shadow Pokemon in this fight, because Exol's Pokemon have very little weaknesses. Girafarig should go down in two or three hits, and so should Loudred. Bite works well against Girafarig. Mawile may or may not reduce the Attack of both of your Pokemon depending on if it has the Intimidate Ability or not. Either way, hit it with a few attacks, then try to inflict a status condition on it before you attempt to Snag it. Mawile is a invaluable Pokemon to have on your roster. It's Steel-type makes it resistant against a large variety of Types. Lastly, Exol's Raichu has the Static Ability, so kep that in mind before you use direct attacks against it, otherwise your Pokemon may become Paralyzed. Raichu is surprisingly durable, although even it will fall after a few hits. After beating Exol, he will leave, taking the Data Rom with him. Nett will tell you that Cipher was behind the disappearance of the S.S. Libra, and that Cipher is planning to attack Phenac City. Marcia, Nett's younger sister, ran off to Phenac City awhile ago to see why the communication systems there are down. Nett then requests that you inform the mayor of Phenac City about Cipher's plan, and gives you the location of Phenac City. Phenac City When you arrive in Phenac City, a lady will tell you that you're the one millionth visitor to Phenac and will give you a Disc Case, along with some Battle CDs. (CDs 01, 07, and 20.) She'll then tell you that you should take it to Realgam Tower to the northwest. You won't be able to enter Phenac City until you go to Realgam Tower, so you might as well stop by there! Realgam Tower Ah, the glorious Realgam Tower. Originally constructed five years ago, Realgam Tower still stands as one of the best Pokemon Colosseums in the Orre Region. Now, however, there games to play as well as a Colosseum to participate in. (Well, you won't be able to participate in the Colosseum yet.) When you arrive, you'll see Trudly and Folly talking about Battle CDs. Appropriate, seeing as you just got a Disc Case. They're rather disappointed, though, since you don't actually get to keep the rare Pokemon contained on them. The Battle CDs are for the Battle Simulators only, and the only place to find Battle Simulators is Realgam Tower (and the Battle Sim at the Pokemon HQ Lab). Trudly and Folly want to throw their discs away now, so be on the lookout for Battle CDs scattered around Orre from now on! From the entrance, go through the door and take the path into the building. Inside, there are four paths you can take: one is back to the entrance, obviously; the left door will take you to a Poke Mart containing some nice TMs; the right door will take you to a Pokemon Center; and the door ahead of you will take you into the main area of Realgam Tower. You might want to consider buying some of the TMs if you have extra money. TM14, Blizzard, is a good TM to teach Pokemon like Vaporeon, Spheal, Carvanha, or Delcatty. TM38, Fire Blast, would be good on Flareon, Houndoom, Numel, or Vulpix. TM25, Thunder, is an inaccurate, yet powerful Electric-type move that would be good on Jolteon, Flaaffy, Delcatty, or Voltorb. TM15, Hyper Beam, also works well with Flareon or Hariyama due to their high Attack stat. Inside the main area of the tower, you can find the main events. To the left, you have Battle Bingo, which is a very interesting game that tests your knowledge on type-matchups and planning skills. You can win some items and Poke Coupons (which can be redeemed at Mt. Battle) by winning lining up completed tiles on Battle Bingo. You can find more in the Battle Bingo section. To the right are the Battle Sims, which will play your Battle CDs to test your knowledge in battle by giving you a preset scenario battle that you need to win, usually in a certain number of turns. The Battle Sims will put your wits to the test by providing a challenging Battle for you to solve with each Battle CD you own, and since there are a total of 50 Battle CDs throughout the game, you'll definitely have your hands full! Whenever you're done at Realgam Tower, head back to Phenac City. Phenac City You do remember why you came to Phenac City, right? Don't tell me that your visit to Realgam Tower made you forget... You need to inform the Mayor of Phenac City about Cipher's attack before it's too late! So, first thing's first, locate the Mayor's House! The Mayor's House is located in the northwestern section of town, to the left of the Pre Gym (the big round building up the first flight of steps). Go inside, and you'll see the Mayor's secretary. She'll tell you that the Mayor is out on business. She also wishes that she had some music to listen to or something. You won't be able to go upstairs until you're able to find some music. Music... How can you think of finding music at a time like this? Oh well, you can find the music in the house to the east, past the Pre Gym. Inside, talk to the man and he'll let you have some crazy sounding CD that only secretary ladies would like. Take it from his table. Also, please take note of this place, because since the Pokemon Nurse at the Pokemon Center is, well, missing, you can use the man's beds to heal your Pokemon just like a Pokemon Center, only quicker, and more comfy! Take the Music Disc back to the Mayor's House and give it to the secretary. She'll turn the music on, and will be too occupied by it to notice you slip upstairs. Upstairs, you'll find a note on the floor by the bed. It's from the Mayor to Justy. It appears that part of Cipher's plans are to take the place of "prominent members" of the community. Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. Not to mention that the letter seems to have ended abruptly. All of a sudden, the secretary will come upstairs and find you reading the note. Then, she will reveal herself to be a Cipher Peon in disguise! Cipher Peon Exinn, the secretary imposter, has a Shadow Snorunt that you can Snag. Take her out, and then head downstairs only to be attacked by another Cipher Peon. Snag Cipher Peon Gonrag's Pineco if you want, otherwise just knock it out. When you're done with these fakes, head outside. When you go outside, you'll see Justy walk out of the Pre Gym... six times?! Apparently there are six Justys, claiming themselves to be the "Justy Gang". What's going on? Well, after a rather familliar sound-off (which finally is correct!), you should get the idea of exactly who these six Justys are. Right now, there are a ton of Cipher Peons in disguise lurking all around town. If you want some extra cash and EXP, talk to everyone in sight, and most of them will reveal themselves to be Cipher Peons. None of them have any Shadow Pokemon to Snag, but like I said, they do give around 800 Poke Dollars each, not to mention some nice EXP. Track down all of the Justy imposters, who will reveal themselves as the Hexagon Brothers. You can find Greesix right outside of the Mayor's House, and he will drop Battle CD 28 when you beat him. Purpsix is guarding the Pre Gym, and after beating him, you can pick up Battle CD 08. Resix is right outside of the house you picked up the Music Disc from (with the comfy beds) on the east side of town, and after you beat him, he'll leave behind Battle CD 19. Lastly, Blusix can be found near the entrance, and beating him will net you Battle CD 16. If you missed out on any of their Shadow Pokemon that they had back in the Cipher Lab, you'll have another opportunity to Snag them here. They'll still be at Level 17, although the rest of their Pokemon have grown in Level since your last encounter with them. After hunting down all of the fake Justys, enter the Pre Gym. When you enter, you'll be attacked by Cipher Peon Eloin with a Shadow Natu. Snag it, then continue toward the center ring. You'll have to fight Cipher Peon Fasin and Cipher Peon Fostin, who have a Shadow Roselia and Shadow Meowth respectively. After beating Fostin, he'll tell you that the townsfolk - including the Mayor and the real Justy - are locked away in the Pre Gym's Basement, and you need the Elevator Key in order to unlock the elevator going down there. Fostin doesn't have the key, so you'll have to do a bit more looking around. Go back outside and talk to the kid to find out that another Justy imposter ran towards the Phenac Stadium to the north. Head toward the Phenac Stadium. You'll have to fight yet another imposter who reveals himself as Cipher Peon Greck along the way. He has a Shadow Swinub, which is an interesting Pokemon you'll want to Snag for sure. Enter the Stadium, and then take one of the doors on the side. If you take the left door, you'll win a new car. If you take the right door, you'll win a boat. Actually, it doesn't matter, because either door takes you to the same place. Be ready for a fight, though! Immediately upon going through the door, you will be attacked by two Cipher Peons in a row, each with a Shadow Pokemon to Snag. Snag the Spearow and Grimer from Ezin and Faltly, run back to the comfy beds to heal, and then return to the Stadium. Before approaching the center of the Stadium, walk along the rim of the battlefield to find a Water Stone, PP Up, and TM13 (Ice Beam). When you're ready, head towards the middle to encounter Snattle with Marcia (the girl you saw earlier). Well, it looks like Marcia wasn't being chased by the paparazzi back in Pyrite Town after all. Cameran, the guy chasing her, was just her camera man. Anyway, Snattle is demanding that she hand over the video footage she took of his plans and the imposters, as it would ruin his chances of becoming a good Governor of Orre. Master Greevil promised Snattle that he could become Orre's Governor when his plans are successful. Then, Snattle notices you, and tells his minion to attack you. Egrog has some fairly powerful Pokemon at Levels 25 and 26, along with a Shadow Seel at Level 23. Take Egrog down, making sure to keep your Pokemon from fainting and Snagging the Seel during your fight. After beating Egrog, you'll have to fight against the second Cipher Admin, Snattle! Snattle's Pokemon are of rather diverse types, and because of that, your purified Pokemon may run into some problems. He'll start with Lanturn and Quagsire, so be sure to keep your Fire-, Ground-, and Rock-type Pokemon away, otherwise they'll take heavy damage. One good Grass-type attack will take down either of these two Pokemon with very little difficulty. Otherwise, use your strongest attacks and utilize your Shadow Pokemon to inflict good damage on those two. His Shadow Lunatone will be brought out after taking down one of his Pokemon. Lunatone has the following attacks: Shadow Wave, which can hit both of your Pokemon; Shadow Mist, which negates Reflect, Light Screen, and Safeguard on your Pokemon; and Shadow Sky, which will damage any non-Shadow Pokemon lightly between turns for 5 turns. Nothing overly great. You'll want to see Lunatone use Shadow Sky, because it looks really cool! Having your evolution of Eevee use Bite (provided it still has it) should be enough to get it's HP in Snagging range as long as it's at Level 30 or below. Be careful using Bite with Espeon or Jolteon, though, because they have higher Special Attack and may knock it out accidently, although it's not likely. Snag it when you get the opportunity, using the Ultra Balls you picked up earlier. Snattle's Castform isn't too tricky. Most of the time it will use Weather Ball, although I've also seen it use Water Pulse to deliver good damage and inflict confusion 30% of the time. It should go down without anything special, so just slam it with your strongest attacks. Lastly, Snattle has a Metang, which can be taken down in one good hit from a Fire-type attack. If you don't have a Fire-type attack, use Shadow Pokemon or your Eevee evolution's Bite to inflict good damage on it. Eventually, Snattle will fall, and you'll be the one governing his defeat! After Snattle loses, he'll be upset, but he's satisfied knowing that he's bought Gorigan enough time to hopefully finish a recovery operation. Then, he'll run off. Marcia will then introduce herself to you, and tells you that your heroic battle was caught on tape. Thankful to you, they run off back to Pyrite Town. You'll then see something glistening on the floor. It's the Elevator Key! Pick it up, and then head back to the Pre Gym. Examine the control panel on the right-side of the room to unlock the elevator. Then, take the elevator down to the basement, where you will find the citizens of Phenac City. The Mayor will greet you, and you will explain everything that's recently happened to him. He encourages you to stop by his house sometime. On the main floor, Justy will ask you for your P*DA number, and will tell you that he's been seeing some shady characters visit a spot in the desert. He marks the spot on your maps, and suggests asking the townsfolk for details about it. As you leave, the Day Care Lady and her granddaughter will thank you for saving them, and will tell you that they're heading back to Agate Village to reopen the Day Care. Before you leave town, stop by the Mayor's House to pick up two more Battle CDs on the floor (CDs 27 and 32), and talk to the Mayor to receive the coveted EXP. Share item as a token of his gratitude!